Miami's Best
by FallenQueen2
Summary: Team Toretto search to find Brian, they end up at Tej's garage and Rome has some things to say. A race turns deadly and Brian has a conversation to have. Post-2F2F, AU, Slash Dom/Brian. One Shot. Major spoilers for the 2nd movie. ONSHOT


**Miami's Best-One Shot-**

**Team Toretto search to find Brian, they end up at Tej's garage and Rome has some things to say. A race turns deadly and Brian has a conversation to have. Post-2F2F, AU, Slash Dom/Brian. One Shot. Major spoilers for the 2****nd**** movie. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or these epic movies.**

* * *

**Miami's Best.**

**Third P.O.V.**

Brian was sore all over, it was only a few days after he and Roman took down Carter and he was feeling the effects of all the beatings and crashes from the previous days. He was sitting on a plastic chair nursing a cold Corona in between his palms, the bottle brought back thoughts of Dom and that was a completely different type of hurt. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, all he could see was Dom's face and it was making his heart hurt.

"Hey, hey, hey! What a beautiful day! How ya feeling there B?" Roman's voice pierced his haze, he peeled his eyes open to see Roman's face staring down at him.

"Sore and now annoyed." Brian smirked and Rome gave Brian his white-toothed grin.

"I feel ya there bro, I didn't get out of bed all day yesterday." Rome agreed, sliding into a chair beside Brian. "So what are we going to do now B?"

"Dunno, Tej says he can hook us with some jobs at his garage, we can help Jimmy fix up cars, help him with the races and of course win the races we are in." Brian said taking a swig of his beer.

"That sounds good man, are you still going to work for the fed's?" Rome asked swiping the Corona and taking a large gulp.

"Asshat, get your own beer." Brian laughed kicking Rome's shin.

"So are you going to?" Rome asked turning serious.

"I kind of have to…" Brian admitted.

"What do you mean?" Rome's eyebrows furrowed together.

"You know about that job I told you about in LA, how I gave up my mark up?" Brian asked slowly, trespassing into a heart-hurting area once again.

"Yeah." Rome said shortly, knowing this was a bad issue to get into. Rome had managed to get Brian to tell him, Tej, Suki and Jimmy about the Toretto's causing the blonde to break down and tell them how he felt about Dom and his family and why he gave him the keys to his car and how heartbroken he felt when Dom rejected him without knowing it.

"Well after my debriefing they gave me a choice. Either I keep working for them undercover or they arrest me and they go after Dom and the others. I kind of have no choice in the matter." Brian informed Rome who stood up suddenly and punched the brick wall of the Tej's garage with his unbroken hand.

"Damnit B, this is bullshit!" Rome hissed.

"I know man, I know. You know I have no choice." Brian sighed, standing up stretching his very sore muscles.

"Hey Bri, Jimmy got your skyline out of storage since you had to give back the Evo." Suki sauntered out, sketch pad under her arm wearing her normal pink bell-bottom jeans with one of her Japanese designs down the right leg and purple tube top.

"Okay, thanks Suk." Brian joked, dropping a kiss on Suki's head.

"Bullet here is your trusty steed, a little bit dusty but it still purrs like a kitten." Tej announced as Brian entered the garage.

"Thanks Tej, I'm gonna take her for a spin." Brian bumped Tej's fist with his own before sliding into the drivers seat and Jimmy shut the door behind him.

"Have fun my man." Jimmy smiled.

"Thanks, see you guys later." Brian smiled back before revving the engine and sped out of there, window down and the wind playing with his blonde hair.

* * *

Dominic Toretto looked up at the garage in front of him, Mia, Letty, Vince, Jesse (who survived thanks to Brian) and Leon.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Dom asked looking at Jesse who nodded.

"Yeah that's what they all said." Jesse referred to the street racers Dom had beaten before to get information on Brian.

"Are you guys sure he was talking about the Buster?" Vince asked unsure.

"Blonde with blazing blue eyes, beating everyone in a skyline? Sure sounds like him." Letty interrupted as Leon draped his arm over her shoulders.

"Yeah but they said he was the best racer in Miami so we could be wrong." Vince grinned cheekily and Mia whacked her boyfriend's chest.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just go see if Arizona is here or not." Dom gritted out, he just wanted to see his man again, they were so focused on their conversation that they failed to notice a skyline whiz past them.

"Okay, okay Mr. Grouchy." Mia teased.

"He'll be better once he gets his boy back and gets laid." Letty smirked and the team walked into the garage.

"You shouldn't have been such a dick to him after he saved our ass's and you would have the blonde by your side right now." Mia gave Dom a pointed look.

"I know I messed up alright?" Dom gritted his teeth looking around the garage.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Vince bellowed out, soon a girl and 3 darker skinned men walked over to them.

"Can we help you?" The one with the fro in a jumpsuit with the name 'Tej' embroidered on it asked.

"We're looking for someone. Does the name Brian O'Conner mean anything to you?" Dom asked, the four exchanged looks.

"How do you know his real name?" Rome stepped forward, arms crossing.

"Yeah no one expect us know his name, everyone else knows him as B or Bullet and if you want your face busted up then call him Snowman and see what happens." Suki defended her friend who she saw as an older brother.

"So the Buster can fight now, I would love to take him on again." Vince mused.

"Who are you?" Tej interrupted.

"Wait one minute, are you from LA?" Rome stepped forward, eyes narrowing.

"We are. I am Dominic Toretto this is my sister Mia. That's Vince, Letty, Jesse and Leon." Dom jerked his thumb at each person as he spoke, almost right away the four in front of them all stiffened and narrowed their eyes, Suki made a hiss under her breath and moved forward before Tej or Rome could hold her back.

"You, YOU!" She prodded Dom's chest outraged.

"Wha?" Dom blinked at the lithe Asian girl.

"You're the one! You did this to Bri! Rome, this is the one who Brian gave his heart and job up for!" Suki explained and Rome's jaw clenched, Dom's heart almost stopped. Brian gave his heart up for him? God Dom felt like an idiot and a douchebag.

"Ah so this is the jerkoff who he's still protecting from the Fed's." Rome said and the tension rose up in the room.

"What do you mean?" Mia stepped forward with a worried look on her face.

"I mean Brian is being forced to work for the fed's again or else they will put him in jail and go after you all. God you don't have any idea do you?" Rome shook his head. "We had to go after one of the largest drug dealers down here to stop them from going after you guys, man we almost died!" Rome started to rant.

"Whoa, slow down. What happened!?" Letty waved her hands in front of her face.

"Take a seat, this is one hell of a story." Suki advised. "He is one crazy son of a bitch, no one else is crazy enough to do what he did."

"I'm Tej, that's Suki, Jimmy and Roman." Tej introduced the four of them as they all settled on fold up chairs and couches outback by Brian's houseboat. Dom and Rome were locked in a glaring contest since they both clearly had feelings for the blonde that was the topic. Dom's of love and Rome of loyalty and friendship/family and after hearing what went down in LA Rome was in 'protective best friend' mode.

"Well by the time Brian ended up here in Miami, he already had a rep. He had beat the best of the best from LA down to Miami, people didn't know his name so they named him B, Bullet and Snowman. He showed up at one of my races and beat the other three no problem, he even cut me in on his winnings and I offered him a place to crash, he's been here ever since." Tej gave his part of the story, nodding at the rusty houseboat.

"Brian's living in a houseboat?" Mia squeaked, not liking the look of the boat.

"Well we both are." Rome said smirking at Dom, whose fists curled. "Bri makes me sleep on the roof mind you." With that Dom's fists uncurled as Suki snickered.

"After he won another race by getting his car to leap over another car as they went over a bridge, one of my better tricks." Tej said proudly and Team Toretto's eyes widened, car leaping over a bridge? What was Brian like now? "The cops showed up and tracked him down, they caught him and I didn't see him for a few days. Then he showed up with this fool in tow with two cars rigged up with GPS, like embedded in the engine." Tej nudged Rome who grinned toothily.

"Well I can fill in what happened after the cops caught his ass." Rome jumped in and all attention shifted to the man who was unwrapping some food. "He came and tracked me down at a derby, we had a little brawl before he told me what was going down. The fed's offered him a deal, they would wipe his slate clean and not go after ya'll up in LA if he helped them take down Carter Verone, the largest drug dealer in Miami, who had never been caught. Bri took the deal and dragged my ass into the mix. Long story short we got in as his drivers and saw some pretty nasty shit one night at the club that still makes me gag. With some help from these guys and the other racers we got away from the cops and I don't know exactly what happened when we separated, but I came just in time because some asshole was about to shoot Bri. We beat the shit out of those two pretty good, and then the blonde had a genius idea to drive the car we were in off a ramp and onto a freaking boat! He got a concussion and I got a broken arm for our troubles, in the end we got the son of a bitch, but he just told me the fed's won't let him quit or else his record will reappear and they will hunt ya'll down." Rome explained and leaned back to gauge the reactions from the Toretto team.

Mia had her face buried in Vince's shoulder, trying to keep it together while the man's eyes were hard and narrowed. Letty was muttering under her breath while Leon and Jesse were ready to hold her down if needed, while they had murderous looks on their faces. Dom was glaring a hole into the side of the houseboat, fists clenched so hard together. If only he hadn't been such a dumbass, Brian wouldn't have had to do all that.

"Where is he now?" Dom asked through gritted teeth.

"He just took his skyline out for a spin." Jimmy spoke up.

"When will he be back?" Vince asked.

"Dunno, when he drives he get's lost in his own world." Jimmy shrugged.

"Can we wait here for him? We need to talk to him." Mia pleaded.

"Oh hell no." Rome shook his head.

"Why the hell not?" Letty asked outraged.

"You hurt my homeboy and I don't take kindly to people that can cause that kind of hurt." Rome said determined and Suki nodded agreeing with Rome.

"How about this? Tonight there is a race, Bri will be racing so why don't you all show up and race him. IF you win against Miami's best then we will allow you to get close enough to talk to him alright?" Tej suggested.

"I don't like it, but that might be the only way Bri will talk to you." Rome nodded, still glaring at Dom.

"Now get your ass's out of my garage, see you tonight." Tej made a shooing gesture. Team Toretto stood up.

"Tonight." Dom agreed and with that Team Toretto left Tej's garage, got in their cars and sped away.

* * *

A minute or two passed before Brian and his Skyline skidded into the lot and the blonde got out of the driver's seat, a huge grin on his face. He sauntered into the garage to see Rome, Suki, Tej and Jimmy in a deep conversation.

"Hey guys! Uh did I miss anything?" He asked rubbing his neck; it was still pretty sore from the whiplash he got from crashing the car on Verone's yacht.

"Nothing really, Bri you ARE going to race tonight right?" Tej asked and the blonde nodded slowly.

"Yeah I said I would, why?" Brian was getting suspicious.

"Oh no reason, just wanted to make sure. Suki here didn't want to have to race you again." Tej waved his hands and Suki made a whine of protest before launching herself at Brian, wrapping him in a huge hug.

"Whoa there Suk, yeah I know I'm Miami's Best or whatever but we can still race each other." Brian patted her head.

"Yeah, yeah but whenever we race Mr. Miami's Best my car is always wrecked." She pulled back and whacked his arm, he laugh.

"Not my fault, not like you need an excuse to come over here to see Tej anyways." He teased and her cheeks flamed up.

"BRIAN!" She hissed and with that Brian was off running, an angry girl hot on his heels.

"Tonight should be interesting…" Tej rubbed his hands together.

"That my friend is the understatement of the year." Rome ran a hand over his baldhead watching Suki chase a laughing Brian around the garage.

**-The Race-**

"So who am I racing tonight Tej?" Brian asked as he leaned against his Skyline as the normal gang of street racers all danced and crowded around him.

"Well Bullet, we have 3 newbie's who want to race ya tonight. No bets between you three, just everyone else." Tej explained.

"Yeah that's fine." Brian shrugged his shoulders as an engine revved behind him, he turned around to see three familiar cars pull up, the makes of the cars and designs were familiar but he couldn't place them. Each window was tinted and the drivers didn't exit their cars. "Okay then…" Brian looked at Rome who looked away causing the blonde to frown. Something was up and it wasn't siting well with Brian, but the race about to start so he pushed it aside and slid into the driver's seat and strapped in. He kept his eyes on Suki who was holding a bandana above her head as he and the other three revved their engines.

"GO!" Suki called out, dropping the bandana and the four were off.

As Brian drove, shifted gears and weaved around the three cars on the closed off streets, he got a wave of deju vu. This all felt much too familiar to him, it felt like he was racing Dom again, but it wasn't. He was neck and neck with the lead car, the other car pulled ahead slightly and the finish line was in sight, Brian had just decided it was time for Nos when a new car flew into the other side of his car, he yelped in surprise and pain as his car flipped. He tried to brace himself, but he still bumped around the interior of the car, finally he came to a standstill, upside down but still a standstill. He was dazed and could feel blood dripping down his face and down his left arm. He groaned and using his right hand he fumbled around for the seatbelt release button, with a click the straps receded from his upper body, but he almost pitched forward. His already injured head grazed the dashboard and he gave off a soft curse, he started to wiggle his way out of the wreckage that once was his precious Skyline, the sound of a gun cocking made Brian freeze, he looked up as best as he could considering he was still upside down, half stuck in a crushed car. He swallowed as he recognized the man holding the gun at his head, it was Verone's henchman who him and Rome beat up before getting Verone, somehow he must have woken up and got out of dodge before the fed's could get him.

"Time to die pretty boy." The man whose name Brian couldn't seem to remember at the time snarled as his finger tightened on the trigger.

"HEY!" A familiar voice shouted out and soon the man was down on the ground from a well-placed punch from a pale bald headed man wearing a white tank top.

"D-Dom?" Brian asked his vision going fuzzy; soon the man was being held down by what looked like Vince and Letty. Dom's face was covering his view and Brian narrowed his eyes, he was seeing things.

"Hey Arizona." Dom smiled using his old nickname for the blonde, whose eyes started to flutter shut as he was pulled out from his Skyline. "Hey, hey, don't close those pretty blue eyes Bri. Brian, stay awake! Brian!" With those words being spoke Brian faded into darkness.

* * *

"Hey B, you gonna wake up soon or am I going to get the bed tonight?" Rome's voice pierced the haze that was surrounded Brian's mind. He blinked his blue eyes wearily and saw his best friend looking down at him worry on his face, arms crossed.

"Oh hell no." Brian said in a raspy voice. "What happened?"

"One of Verone's hench goons ran into you while you were racing, you hit your head pretty hard." Rome informed him.

"I guess so since I swore I saw Dom, Vince and Letty. Ha I must have hit my head harder than I thought." Brian said quietly.

"We're no illusion Arizona." Dom's gravely voice reached Brian's ears and he shot up from where he was laying on a couch in Tej's garage, right away everything was dizzy and fuzzy.

"Whoa, don't move to fast there Buster." Vince's voice reached him next. Brian rubbed a hand over his eyes and stared at the scene before him. Rome was beside him and Dominic freaking Toretto was on his other side. Vince was lounging with Mia snuggled up to him on a chair, same deal with Leon and Letty. Jimmy and Jesse were off in a corner talking over a computer, Tej had Suki in his lap but all eyes were trained on him worriedly.

"Okay, clearly I'm dead." Brian assumed and this brought chuckles out from everyone in the room.

"You were close, if Dom hadn't pummeled that guy into the ground you would have a bullet in ya." Letty explained, making a gun with her thumb and index finger. "Bang."

"So this is real, you guys are really here. In Miami and your not beating the shit out of me." Brian said slowly making eye contact with Dom; his heart throbbed causing him to look away from the man he loved.

"I just want to talk Brian." Dom said softly.

"Alright, fine. Follow me." Brian stood up slowly and headed off towards his houseboat, Rome placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Bri are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, this is something I got to cuz."

"Just holler if you need me." Rome relented and sunk onto the couch Brian had been laying on moments before and watched as Dom followed Brian out into the houseboat.

Brian took a few breaths to calm him self down before sitting down on his bed and looking up at Dom.

"Look Dom, about LA, I'm sorry I didn't come clean, I'm sorry I came in and messed up your family, I'm sorry about Johnny Tran, I'm sorry about it all, but I'm not sorry I gave you the keys to my car." Brian said all in one go, closing his eyes. He felt a weight settle next to him on the bed and an arm go around his shoulders pulling him into a built figure, he opened his eyes to see Dom looking down at him with sadness in his eyes.

"If anyone needs to be saying he's sorry it's me Bri." Dom said lowly. "It took a while to see it, but you saved us. If you didn't come in when you did we all would either be dead or in jail. You saved Vince, Jesse, Letty, Leon, Mia and me. You saved us all Brian. You didn't turn us in, you gave everything up so we could be free and then to keep the fed's away from us you agreed to work with them again, almost died because of it too. Most of all you saved me, I was lonely and bitter before and then when you came it was as corny as this sounds a ray of light. Sure I was betrayed when I found out that you were a narc, but you saved Vince, then you saved me and let me drive off with your car. You saved me in ways I can't even describe so I wanted to say I'm sorry, for everything." Dom finished and Brian pulled away and looked him dead in his eyes, seeing nothing but pain, truth and was that love? Ah hell here goes nothing.

"Dom…I uh think I love you." Brian finally blurted out before he turned away from the man, in fear of straight up rejection or disgust.

"I love you too Bri, sorry it took so long for me to realize it." Dom said placing a hand on Brian's face, turning it back so they locked eyes. The boat was silent before Brian snapped and smashed his lips against Dom's. The larger man's arms wrapped around his waist and easily placed the blonde into his lap, while they angled their heads to kiss easier. They broke apart, panting for air, resting their foreheads against each other's, eyes half lidded.

"But we're going to have to take it slow, well until you're back on your feet, knee's whatever." Dom smiled wolfishly and Brian whacked his arm, before snuggling up against Dom's chest.

"So how did you guys find me anyways?" Brian asked.

"Jesse works wonders with a computer and Mia can use those eyes to get information out of about anyone. It also helped that Vince saw all those newspaper ads about you missing and wanted for arrest, we tracked you down the coast and once we got here I beat some racers in a race and they told us about 'Bullet' and well you know the rest." Dom nuzzled Brian's neck.

"Well…Thanks Dom, but I think I'm going to sleep now…" Brian yawned.

"I'll be here when you wake up." Dom promised.

"You better be." Brian grumbled before he fell into slumber. Dom rolled his eyes and tucked his lover in, placing a soft kiss on his lips before going back out to Tej's garage.

"Everything is fine, Bri just went to sleep." Dom announced.

"Everything cool between you two then?" Rome asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah man, everything is cool." Dom nodded.

"Good, but if you hurt my homeboy I will bust you up." Rome said seriously.

"I'll be helping him." Suki added in before nuzzling Tej's neck who was grinning like a loon.

"Won't dream of it, I lost him once and I don't plan on loosing him again." Dom said just as serious. "Never again."


End file.
